Apuestas
by Earline Nathaly
Summary: Astrid sólo hacía apuestas que sabía que podía ganar. Excepto con Hiccup, con Hiccup le gustaba hacer apuestas que sabía que no ganaría, aunque pensándolo bien, en las apuestas entre Hiccup y Astrid nadie perdía.


Por fin, terminé esta historia.

Debo decir que me dio muchos dolores de cabeza - literales - porque no la tenía muy clara en un principio, pero al final estoy feliz con el resultado.

_**Aviso**__: Este fic participa del reto temático de agosto "Hiccup y Astrid" del foro "Canciones del Antiguo Berk"_

Pues sí, estoy participando en un foro y ya ven que a pesar de tener muchos proyectos, no me pude resistir a participar en éste reto. De verdad espero que lo disfruten.

Me piden **disclaimer**, así que aquí va. En honor al sárcasmo de Hiccup.

_Por medio de la presente, me gustaría desmentir los rumores que afirman que yo soy Cressida Cowell, Dean DeBloise y/o Chris Sanders, o cualquiera de los directivos de Dreamworks Animation CO. Aunque parezca choqueante, ninguno de ellos habla español, ni escribe fics, porque si los escribiera, no serían fics, sino guiones o libros, y entonces serían canon, y estarían en la serie/películas/shotfilms/libros._

_Por su atención, gracias._

* * *

**Apuestas**

Categoría: HTTYD

Genero: Romance

Clasificación: K

Palabras: 2231

Paring: Hiccstrid

One-shot

* * *

Hiccup sabía exactamente cuando había comenzado este juego. Fue después de que Astrid declaró que besaría a Snotlout en los labios si el correo aéreo funcionaba. Por su puesto, el cumplimiento de la apuesta había sido ignorado por ambas partes por obvias razones. Eso hasta que a Hiccup se le había ocurrido la maravillosa idea de bromear la noche siguiente al respecto diciendo que ella no sabía cumplir sus apuestas.

El acontecimiento había tomado lugar un atardecer en el que ambos estaban en la forja perdiendo el tiempo. No era raro que los dos se quedaran hasta tarde simplemente hablando mientras Hiccup trabajaba en algún proyecto. A sus papás y amigos ya se les hacía normal que se quedaran hasta poco después de que se pusiera el sol en la herrería, y habían terminado por hacerla su lugar de reunión, aún y cuando él no tuviera proyectos atrasados, como ahora.

Tan pronto Hiccup soltó el desdichado comentario, ella lo había mirado con una mueca de incredulidad, casi abriendo la boca en su impresión.

– ¿Hubieras preferido que la cumpliera? – preguntó arqueando la ceja.

Hiccup se enredó con su propia lengua.

– ¡No!, es decir… eh….

– Si quieres voy en éste momento a cumplirla – aseguró bajándose de un salto de la mesa donde estaba sentada para dirigirse a la entrada, pero Hiccup la detuvo tomándola por un codo.

– No, no es necesario, de verdad.

– Pero no quiero que digas que yo no cumplo mis promesas.

– De verdad Astrid, no es necesario. Olvida que lo mencioné. – su expresión de apuro y casi desesperación la hizo morderse la lengua para no reírse.

– Muy bien. – dijo muy digna, casi sin lograr esconder la sonrisa– Si tú insistes.

Hiccup suspiró y la soltó.

– Pero sigo sin querer que pienses que no cumplo mis apuestas.

– Yo no pienso que… - comenzó a decir él, pero Astrid no lo escuchaba.

– Tengo una idea. – declaró entonces, interrumpiéndolo – Hagamos otra apuesta. – buscó con la vista algo con lo que pudieran improvisar un reto.

Sus ojos se posaron en un par de espadas que Hiccup había terminado esa tarde y que aún no habían sido entregadas. Se dirigió hasta ellas y las tomó.

– Haz estado practicando con la espada, ¿no? Si puedes desarmarme, te besaré _a ti_ en los labios. – torció la sonrisa.

Hiccup sintió la cara calentársele, pero sabía que de nada le serviría oponer resistencia. Astrid estaba decidida y cuando eso ocurría no había nada que pudiera detenerla en lo que fuera que se hubiera propuesto. En este caso, dejarlo en ridículo por el comentario que estaba deseando cada vez más no haber hecho.

Por supuesto ésta era una apuesta que tenía perdida, no importaba cuanto hubiera mejorado con la espada, jamás podría desarmar a Astrid, pero después de que ella le entregó el arma, empuñó la suya también con la mano izquierda.

– ¿Astrid? – inquirió – Tú eres diestra. – ella se encogió de hombros.

– Para hacerlo justo – dijo divertida – Ambos usaremos la misma mano.

Hiccup suspiró otra vez, siendo consciente de que algo tramaba y que con toda seguridad, él llevaba las de perder. Tan pronto Astrid hiciera volar la espada de su mano se declararía triunfante y anunciaría que no tenía que cumplir apuestas porque ella sencillamente no perdía. Perder con un oponente que también estaba usando la mano izquierda cuando ésta no era su mano fuerte, sería como perder dos veces.

A pesar de todo, se puso en posición encarándola para combatir. Astrid atacó primero, claro, y Hiccup se dedicó a aplicar maniobras evasivas, pero cuando vio una oportunidad y ejecutó un mandoble que creía que no iba a funcionar, la falta de fuerza de su contrincante en la mano izquierda hizo que el arma saliera volando y aterrizara en la mesa de la que ella la había tomado en primer lugar.

Hiccup se congeló en su lugar con todo el asombro que sentía pintado en el rostro. ¿Acababa de desarmarla? No se lo podía creer.

Astrid, por el contrario, se recuperó rápido de su sorpresa y volvió a esbozar la sonrisa que solía augurar que se había salido con la suya. Atravesó el espacio que los separaba con dos certeros pasos y en lugar de jalarlo por la túnica como acostumbraba, lo tomó por detrás del cuello y amoldó sus labios a los de él con fiereza e intención, saboreando el momento y su reacción, tomándose su tiempo para encontrar el ángulo perfecto antes de presionar por algunos segundos para después separarse.

– ¿Ves? – dijo triunfante – Yo sí cumplo mis apuestas.

Hiccup parpadeó varias veces, después asintió, incapaz de formar oración coherente como cada vez que Astrid lo sorprendía con un beso.

Y esa no fue la única vez, las apuestas, sobre cosas cada vez más estúpidas, que de todos modos terminarían por ocurrir, se volvieron frecuentes los próximos meses, y llegaban a pasar por lo menos una vez a la semana.

Por ejemplo, estuvo la ocasión en que los gemelos hicieron otra de las suyas y provocaron la explosión de uno de los establos donde mantenían a las ovejas. Barf y Belch habían usado su gas y flamas para volar la madera y hacer que los pobres animales corrieran en todas direcciones huyendo despavoridos, algunos con la lana chamuscada.

Stoick apenas había tenido tiempo de gritar el nombre de su hijo antes de que éste le respondiera con un "¡Estoy en eso!" trepándose de un salto a la espalda de su dragón y volando a arreglar el imprevisto. Astrid fue la única que lo siguió, sobra aclarar. Snotlout estaba demasiado ocupado consiguiendo que Hookfang no prendiera fuego a nada más – principalmente a él mismo – y Fishlegs se precipitó a armar un corral improvisado donde pudieran volverlas a contener.

Stormfly disparó sus espinas para atrapar a un par de asustadas ovejas que corrían en dirección al Great Hall antes de que pudieran alejarse demasiado. Toothless atrapó otra entre sus patas y la dejó caer en el corral sin finalizar con el que Fishlegs y Meatlug se peleaban para unir. Astrid ordenó a su dragona disparar otras cuantas púas para cerrar el corral y atrapar a la fugitiva oveja antes de que volviera a escaparse.

Cuando su maniobra fue claramente más efectiva que la de él, le lanzó una sonrisa presuntuosa a Hiccup y sucesivamente propuso otra apuesta.

– Apuesto que Stormfly y yo podemos recolectar más ovejas que tú y Toothless.

Hiccup le regresó la sonrisa y aceptó gustoso el reto. Stormfly podía ser más hábil atrapando ovejas gracias a sus espinas, pero Toothless era más rápido. Ambos se apresuraron a atrapar cuantas más ovejas pudieron y al final lograron vencer a sus oponentes por apenas una oveja de diferencia.

La apuesta se pagó detrás de una de las tantas casas de Berk. Nadie cuestionó porque aterrizaron ahí en primer lugar, o porqué tenían las mejillas un poco más coloreadas de lo normal al reunirse con los demás.

Hiccup estaba feliz y se encontraba a sí mismo cada vez siendo más capaz de poder mantener la coherencia de pensamiento cada que "ganaba" una apuesta iniciada por Astrid. Fue entonces que durante una noche pensando sobre ello, cayó en la cuenta que a pesar de que ya llevaban tiempo siendo una pareja oficial, nunca habían tenido una cita. Aprovechando el entretenido juego que habían comenzado de las apuestas, se decidió a hacer un movimiento. Si Astrid disfrutaba jugando a besarse, ¿qué podía perder?

La ocasión se presentó en bandeja de plata justo al día siguiente, gracias a las actividades programadas que tenían en la academia. Debido a que muchos dragones se habían quedado sin Isla a causa al Screaming Death, debían darse a la tarea de reubicarlos para que no hubiera sobrepoblación en las Islas que quedaban ni en Berk.

Así que ahora no sólo debían marcarlos, si no que debían reunirlos, reubicarlos y marcarlos otra vez. Cada quien se encargaría de guiar a los dragones de la especie que montaba a su nueva Isla y Hiccup se encargaría de las otras especies que quedaban, como Changewings, Thunderdrums y Typhoomerangs.

Era mucho más trabajo, pero claramente no podía encargárselo a los demás. Snotlout y los gemelos harían más mal que bien y aunque Fishlegs defendiera las demás habilidades de Meatlug, tenía que aceptar que era tan lenta que terminaría el trabajo hasta la próxima semana.

Así pues, una vez que las tareas estuvieron asignadas a cada jinete y antes de partir, se acercó a Astrid y le tocó el hombro para que lo encarara.

– Apuesto a que puedo terminar el trabajo antes que tú – dijo abruptamente, antes de darse tiempo para acobardarse.

Astrid se tomó unos segundos para asimilar lo que había dicho y luego una sonrisa torcida comenzó a asomarse lentamente en la comisura de sus labios.

– ¿Seguro? Tú tienes más dragones que yo.

Hiccup sabía que ésta era una apuesta de verdad, en lugar de alguna de esas nimiedades por las que se les había dado por estar apostando todos los días que muchas veces no dependía ni siquiera de ellos para que se cumpliera. A veces, incluso Astrid intervenía en las que dependían de ella para obtener al final el resultado deseado.

No esta vez. Esta vez la competencia sería en toda su regla, y ganaría el más rápido y el más hábil.

– Sí, seguro. – dijo mirándola a los ojos. Estaba determinado a ganar.

Astrid lo notó y dulcificó un poco su sonrisa.

– Muy bien. Yo tomaré los Nadders y los Thunderdrums, y tú los Changewings y los Typhoomerangs. Si al final del día yo llego primero, habré ganado.

Hiccup sonrió, Astrid siempre se esforzaba para que las apuestas estuvieran "equitativas". Cerraron el trato con un apretón de manos que pretendía ser formal –Astrid trataba de no reírse – y montaron en sus dragones.

Fue un trabajo duro, más aún porque estaba concentrado en hacerlo bien y rápido, de la manera más eficiente para que no hubiera imprevistos que lo retrasaran ni tuviera que repetir el trabajo dos veces. Conseguir que dragones salvajes te siguieran cuando no estabas montando a uno de la misma especie costaba trabajo. Había que entrenarlos, y como había mencionado Astrid en una ocasión, habían montones de dragones y sólo uno de él, pero no se rindió. Y al final del día, consiguió llegar a la arena apenas unos minutos antes que ella.

Los demás tenían rato de haberse marchado, pues el sol ya se había ocultado y además ya habían terminado con sus dragones mucho antes que ellos al tener que encargarse sólo de una especie.

Toothless estaba exhausto, y tan pronto Hiccup desmontó de su lomo, se precipitó al contenedor de agua y vació la mitad en pocos segundos.

– Lo sé, amigo. Lo siento, te recompensaré por ello. – le prometió mientas le acariciaba las escamas.

Treinta segundos después, Astrid y Stormfly aterrizaron en la arena de entrenamiento casi dando traspiés de la extenuación. Astrid traía la trenza a punto de deshacerse y la camisa con muchas hojas de árbol, como si hubiera estado volando entre el follaje por mucho rato. Claramente había protagonizado una persecución. Desmontó con un jadeo y su dragona se apresuró a beber al igual que Toothless.

– No quiero volver a ver a un Thunderdrum bebé en mi vida. – aseguró.

Hiccup soltó una risa discreta, pero no supo qué decir. La apuesta le seguía quemando la cabeza y no sabía como traerla al tema. Sin embargo, Astrid pareció leer su mente y tras suspirar una vez y estirar la espalda para recuperarse un poco se acercó a él. Hiccup le dirigió una sonrisa tímida, sabiendo que en esta ocasión había ganado una apuesta de verdad.

– Bueno, al parecer me venciste otra vez. – dijo, pero no parecía molesta, como lo hubiera estado tiempo atrás – además tenías un incentivo, ¿no? – bromeó dando un paso en su dirección, quedando a treinta centímetros de distancia.

Hiccup se rascó la parte de atrás del cuello, sintiendo como comenzaba a ponerse más nervioso con cada segundo que pasaba. Se estaba ahogando en un vaso con agua, probablemente. Astrid iba a aceptar, ¿no? Es decir, estaban saliendo después de todo. ¿Entonces porqué sentía que mariposas asesinas le devoraban el estómago?

– Sí. Sí, eh… claro, un incentivo.

– ¿Y…? – preguntó inclinándose insinuantemente para que fuera él quien la besara. Había sido su reto, después de todo.

Hiccup se aclaró la garganta.

– Y… no mencioné qué es lo que tendrás que hacer, ya que gané la apuesta.

Astrid se enderezó, sorprendida. Cayó en la cuenta que efectivamente, Hiccup no había mencionado qué era lo que estaban apostando. Ella había asumido que era el beso de siempre, pero al parecer, él tenía otra cosa en mente.

– ¿Y qué es lo que tendré que hacer? – preguntó.

– Tendrás – comenzó Hiccup reuniendo valor – que salir conmigo mañana por la noche. – tragó pesado y la miró a la cara – Sólo tú y yo, a volar juntos y acampar en el nuevo lugar que encontré.

Astrid lo miró unos segundos y luego parpadeó dos veces.

– ¿Cómo una cita?

– Sí, como en una cita.

– Oh. – murmuró sorprendida – Está bien.

Y eso fue todo, lo había logrado. El silencio reinó por unos segundos, entonces Astrid comenzó a reír.

– De verdad, Hiccup. – dijo poniéndole una mano en el hombro, y para no perder la costumbre, lo besó en la mejilla. – Lo único que tenías que hacer era preguntar.

Después de esa noche, no necesitaron más apuestas para besos. O citas.

* * *

En fin, ya quedó. Un pendiente menos. Mil gracias por leer, como siempre. Sé que suena muy superficial, pero de verdad que los estimo mucho por tomarse el tiempo de leer y comentar y agregar a favoritos y follows. Los amo chicos :')

Y bueno, en otros anuncios, (los anuncios parroquiales como mi estimada Aleprettycat los llama) sé que les debo historias y capítulos. He decidido usar mi perfil como muro de anuncios. Ahí les explico todo. Si están interesados, pásense por ahí y lean mis disculpas por retrasos y mis razones, anuncios de futuros proyectos con sus reseñas, etc.

También pásense por el foro si les interesa, es muy bueno. Repito que se llama "Canciones del Antiguo Berk", soy moderadora ._. (toda la promoción)

En fin, ¡un beso y nos seguimos leyendo!


End file.
